wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-24262915-20190731164327
Ostatnio widziałem na różnych forach wielu ludzi twierdzących, że Imperator był idiotą gdyż nie powiedział swoim synom o Chaosie. Na Astronomicanie mamy też zawsze żywe teorie o II i XI Prymarsze. Obydwie dyskusje wynikają z pewnych "czarnych plam" w lore o których nie ma nic konkretnegothumb|290px. Postanowiłem więc zrobić mały research i powypełniać te braki. Byłoby mi miło jakbyście to przeczytali i wyrazili swoje opinie, im więcej tym lepiej. No i to wszystko to tylko moje domysły, nie mówię że wszystko miało przebiec tak jak teoretyzuję. No dobrze, to zacznijmy od początku - Imperator, pomimo bycia najwyższą formą ewolucji istoty ludzkiej wydaje się być słabym władcą i jeszcze gorszym ojcem. Wystarczy spojrzeć jaką masakrą było wiele kampanii Wielkiej Krucjaty - całe populacje były wybijane bo taka droga była szybsza niż "dyplomacja", wielu Prymarchów po odnalezieniu dostali zdziesiątkowane Legiony. Ojcostwo też było mocno kwestionowalną częścią charakteru Impka, jednym z głównych argumentów jest fakt że nie ufał swoim synom na tyle by opowiedzieć im o Chaosie. O wrogu którego jakby nie patrzeć chciał wybić. I który z pewnością chciałby się bronić przed planami Imperatora. Zacznijmy od pierwszego zarzutu czyli kwestionowalnych kompetencji Władcy Ludzkości. Nie jest tajemnicą że działania Imperatora w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty były przez niektórych trudno przyjmowane. Z rozkazu Imperatora spłonęło wiele planet które nie chciały natychmiast się poddać, wiele dyplomatycznych ofert zostało odrzuconych a straty Marines i Armii Imperialnej osiągały kolosolne rozmiary, nawet wtedy gdy wydawało się wystarczy odrobina cierpliwości by osiągnąć zwycięstwo. Takie nastawienie sprawiło że wielu w fandomie porównywało Impka do Khorna - dwójka Bogów siedzących na krześle i mający problem z długotrwałą koncentracją. Z tym że Malcador sam przyznał (nie pamiętam w której książce) że "Emperor worked under the clock", czyli że miał mało czasuthumb|284px|Czołg Malcador, jedyny przyjaciel Imperatora na osiągnięcie swojego celu. Zarówno Imperator jak i Malcador wiedzieli że Bogowie Chaosu bądź jakaś inna siła uderzy na Galaktykę i obydwaj byli zdesperowani by mieć jak największą część uniwersum po swojej stronie gdy do tego dojdzie. Imperator działał w pośpiechu bo musiał. Wielka Krucjata trwała co prawda ok. 200 lat, ale jak porówna się to z ilością czasu jaka zajęła Imperatorowi zajęcie Terry, to daje to do myślenia jak ograniczone opcje miał Impek. Tutaj przechodzimy do argumentum at Chaosum - skoro Imperator wiedział że Bogowie uderzą, to czemu nie poinformował o tym swoich synów? Przecież bez tej informacji Prymarchowie nie mieli szans obronić się przed zakusami Chaosu, prawda? I tak i nie. Jak wytłumaczył Malcador w "Solar War", Prymarchowie zostali stworzeni do podbicia rzeczywistości, nie Osnowy. Gdyby poinformował ich o istnieniu Bogów, wielu z nich zapewne rzuciłoby się od razu po źródła jak najdokładniejszych informacji na ich temat. A co za tym idzie, otworzyliby się na spaczenie. Co więcej Malcador zdradził że Imperator opowiedział jednemu z Prymarchów o istnieniu Chaosu. Gdy Dorn, Khan i Sanguinius zapytali którego, Malcador stwierdził że jest to nieważne. thumb|290pxMoim zdaniem Prymarchą który wiedział o istnieniu Chaosu był Omegon (Alfarius i Omegon jeśli liczycie ich jako jedno). Imperator opowiedział mu o Chaosie, wcześniej przygotowując Legion Alfa do walki z cichymi, nieznanymi przeciwnikami. Legion Alfa był bronią Imperatora przeciwko Bogom Chaosu - miał walczyć z ich sługami cicho i poza zasięgiem potencjalnych czcicieli, tak by jeszcze bardziej zagłodzić Wielką Czwrókę. Oczywiście można się kłócić że jeden Prymarcha to zdecydowanie za mało, że powinien poinformować znacznie większą ilość swoich synów, w końcu oczywistym było że Bogowie przygotują zemstę na Imperatorze... ale czy na pewno? Zacznijmy od najoczywistrzego znaku ostrzegawczego - porwania Prymarchów. To musiało jasno pokazywać że Bogowie Chaosu będą aktywnie działać przeciwko Imperatorowi, prawda? I tak i nie. Po pierwsze, z racji natury Chaosu Imperator mógł dojść do wniosku że porwanie to szczyt możliwości Bogów. Wkrótcę wytłumaczę dlaczego, ale najpierw inne punkty. Po drugie w porwanie były zaangażowanie przynajmniej trzy siły. Był Imperator, któremu ukradziono Prymarchów, byli Bogowie Chaosu którzy chcieli ich rozrzucić i...ktoś jeszcze.[[Plik:Jaghatai_Khan_Scars.jpg|thumb|Jaghatai Khan nakazuje Ci GRZECZNIEJ'''z tym postem]] Fragment Magnusa wspomina Jaghataiowi Khanowi że w czasie ich porwania jakaś obca, niezależna od Bogów i Imperatora siła zamieniła tuby w których lecieli on i Fulgrim. (PS. Tą siłą zdecydowanie był Cegorach który tym samym pokrzyżował plany Slaanesh, co zresztą jest jego głównym zajęciem. Cegorach prawdopodobnie przeprowadził również post-herezyjny Najazd na Chogoris żeby ściągnąć Khana do Pajęczego Traktu, który Jaghatai obiecał oczyścić z demonów. Prymarcha Białych Szram najprawdopodobniej trenował kilka stuleci w Czarnej Bibliotece i teraz wywija koziołki w Pajęczym Trakcie, niszcząc demony z prędkością 500 kilo-mordów/sekundę) Tak więc Imperator musiał też mieć na uwadzę inne siły. Po trzecie Imperator i Malcador szykowali się na bunt Prymarchów. Obydwaj przez stulecia rozgrywali między sobą partię psionicznych szachów (dosłownie, Malcador miał u siebie pionki szachowe uformowane w postacie Prymarchów) próbując przewidzieć który Prymarcha zdradzi i w jaki sposób. Więc Imperator był zawsze przygotowany na to że '''ktoś zdradzi. Najprawdopodobniej obstawiali Guillimana i Liona (teorię tą otwarcie rzucił Malcador w "Unremembered Empire") jak i/albo Angrona i Jaghataia Khana (Khan umyślnie działał tak by nikt nigdy nie mógł w pełni być pewien gdzie leży jego lojalność). Imperator nie spodziewał się po prostu że wszystko dojdzie do skali widzianej w czasie Herezji Horusa. Niektórzy twierdzą że i to jest idiotyzm, bo dlaczego Anatema, największy wróg Chaosu, który wie o nim praktycznie wszystko, miałby go tak niedocenić? Zacznijmy od tego że Bogowie Chaosu to czyste, samo-niszczące się abstrakcje. Można nawet wysnuć teorię że Bogowie wcale nie są świadomymi, myślącymi istotami. Poniżej macie wypowiedź którą Fabius rzucił w czasie bycia zsandwichowanym przez Strażnika Tajemnic i Slaanesh we własnej osobie: "With great effort, he tore his gaze away. ‘There is nothing there,’ he snarled, his teeth cracking against each other. His hearts stuttered, suddenly losing their rhythm. He pounded at his chest, as internal defibrillators sent a charge of electricity shrieking through him. The chirurgeon flooded his system with tranquillisers, and he tapped shakily at his vambrace. A secondary solution of mild stimulants joined the tranquillisers, stabilising him. He ignored the urge to look up. There was nothing there. Nothing at all. ‘There is nothing there,’ he said again, tasting blood. ‘There are no gods. Only cold stars and the void.’ The pressure increased. Something whispered, deep within him. It scratched at the walls of his mind, trying to catch his attention. He ignored it. ‘'No gods',’ he repeated. ‘'Random confluence of celestial phenomena. Interdimensional disasters, echoing outwards through our perceptions. I think, therefore I am. They do not, so they are not.’''' He met the Quaestor’s bland gaze unflinchingly. ‘Gods are for the weak. I am not weak.’" (Fabius Bile: Clonelord) Fakt że Bogowie Chaosu byli w stanie powstrzymać się na pięć minut od tłuczenia się nawzajem a potem stworzyć wielo-wątkowy plan mający doprowadzić do Herezji Horusa jest niezaprzeczalnie ich największym osiągnięciem '''kiedykolwiek'. I żeby nie było że przesadzam - wiecie jaka była największa katastrofa jakiej doznali Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu w całej swojej historii? Wojny Legionów, które rozegrały się po tym jak wszystkie zdradzieckie Legiony uciekły już w głąb Oka Terroru, gdzie Imperium im nie zagrażało. W ciągu tego dosyć krótkiego okresu czasu zginęło więcej zdrajców Imperium niż w czasie Herezji Horusa i Wielkiego Oczyszczenia łącznie. Gdyby Abbadon nie thumb|262pxpowrócił ze swojego wygnania i nie zjednoczył pod swoją wodzą sił w Oku Terroru, Marines Chaosu dosłownie by się nawzajem powybijali. Imperator miał więc pełne prawo sądzić że sama natura Bogów nie pozwoli im na przeprowadzenie jakiegoś bardziej skoordynowanej akcji. Bogowie Chaosu są bytami czysto reakcyjnymi (a przynajmniej tak wydawało się do czasu Herezji Horusa), są echem rzeczywistości i działają w obrębie danych im możliwości. Dlatego pod wieloma względami Imperator miał rację nie mówiąc swoim synom o Chaosie. Jeśli (jak się wydawało) Bogowie sami nie będą w stanie wyciągnąć do nich ręki, to nie ma po co dawać im okazji. No i w sumie Prymarchowie też często nie dawali Imperatorowi powodów by ten mógł im zaufać: Guilliman sam zaczął tworzyć galaktyczne Imperium i jasno ukazywał swoje przywiązanie do Ultramaru. Lion spędził złote lata dzieciństwa w lesie wypełnionym energią Bogów Chaosu. Magnus penetrował Osnowę jakby ta była napaloną nimfomanką. Perturabo był idiotą. Mortarion miał kompleksy. I lista się tak ciągnie. Ostatnim i chyba najcześciej powtarzanym argumentem mającym pokazywać że Imperator jest idiotą i Chaos jest naprawdę niebezpieczny miał być los II i XI Prymarchy. Sam fakt że doszło do OCENZUROWANO miał dowodzić że Prymarchowie powinni być poinformowani o każdym rodzaju zagrożenia by więcej taka tragedia się nie powtórzyła. Tak przynajmniej czytałem nieraz. Niemniej sądzę że los Zaginionych Prymarchów tylko bardziej uzmysłowił Imperatorowi że prawdziwe zagrożenie dla jego planów pochodzi z planu materialnego.thumb|174px|Marine II Legionu przed ________ Kilka rzeczy których wiemy na temat Zagionionych Prymarchów: 1. II Prymarcha został odnaleziony dosyć wcześnie (przed Fulgrimem) a XI dosyć późno (po Angronie). 2. Ich los był ich własną winą, nie ich Legionów. 3. Każdy z nich popełnił inną zbrodnię. 4. II i XI Legion brały udział w Rangdańskich Xenobójstwach. 5. Marines z Zaginionych Legionów zostali po OCENZUROWANO przeniesieni do Imperialnych Pięści i Ultramarines. 6. Wymazanie wspomnień i wzmianek dotyczących II i XI Prymarchy wyszło z inicjatywy Dorna i Guillimana, nie Imperatora. Ale jaki to wszystko ma związek z resztą teorii? Już tłumaczę. thumb|330px|Teoria TrazynaJak teoretyzował Trazyn (użytkownik, nie postać) jak i wieeelu innych członków fandomu, los Zaginionych powiązany jest z Rangdanami. Możecie przeczytać jego teorię, jest zescreenowana po prawej. Ja zgadzam się z podstawowym założeniem, ale nie z resztą teorii. No ale od początku. O Rangdanach nie wiemy za wiele, w sumie nic poza tym co znajdziecie w arcie o Rangdańskich Xenobójstwach. Są jednak dwie ważne informacje na które należy zwrócić uwagę: 1. Kiedy Ekspedycyjne Floty Imperatora Ludzkości przekroczyły granicę Wschodnich Rubieży Galaktyki, nieumyślnie przyciągnęły uwagę straszliwych Rangdańskich Cerabvorów (potrzebne tłumaczenie). Były to siły posiadającej tak makabryczną siłę i zaawansowaną technologię że wydawało się że Imperium napotkało przeciwnika który sprowadzi na dzieło Imperatora zgubę. '' 2. ''W trakcie walk na ten nieprzyjaznej planecie Mistrz Ogarów, Juljak Nul został ciężko ranny w trakcie z Morderczymi Umysłami wysłanymi przez rasę Slaugth. Rany jakich Nul doznał w czasie walk okazały się być na tyle poważne, że lider Ogarów Wojny musiał zostać umieszczony wewnątrz Drendrota. Na potrzeby tej teorii załóżmy że Rangdanie byli twórcami Slaughtów, ich niewolnikami albo że Rangdan to ogólna nazwa sojuszu ras z najgorszych koszmarów. Tak czy siak, wyjdźmi z założenia że Slaughty byli jak najbardziej zaangażowani w walki z Imperium w tym okresie.thumb|200px|Slaugth masakrujący Imperialnego Gwardzistę faktami, logiką i białkiem Spośród wielu przerażających asów jakie Slaught mają w swoich robaczywych rękawach jest umiejętność kontroli umysłów ludzkich ofiar. Są w ten sposób w stanie zmusić do posłuszeństwa nawet najbardziej oddane Imperatorowi jednostki. Część już pewnie wie do czego zmierzam ale i tak to powiem - na pewnym etapie walk II Prymarcha został pojmany przez Rangdan i zamieniony w jednego z ich wojowników. No cóż, on i najprawdopodobniej spora część jego Legionu. Dlatego właśnie Rangdańskie Xenobójstwa były tak krwawe i dlaczego Imperator tak naciskał żeby wybić każdą planetę którą Ci Xenosi zamieszkują. Bo byli dość niebezpieczni by drogą biologicznej manipulacji zamienić Prymarchę w swoją marionetkę. W książce "Tysiąc Synów"/"Prospero Płonie" (nie pamiętam w której) Leman Russ lamentuje przed atakiem na Prospero, że nie jest to pierwszy raz kiedy jego wojownicy będą walczyć z innymi Marines. Wiecie który Legion był silnie zaangażowany w Rangdańskie Xenobójstwa? Kosmiczne Wilki. Po zakończonych Xenobójstwach II Prymarcha został przekazany Imperatorowi a z jego załamanego Legionu pozostały ledwie resztki. To była bardzo niewygodna sytuacja gdyż: a) Prymarcha zdradził Imperatora, co było wtedy nie do pomyślenia b) Legion został praktycznie zmasakrowany i nie nadawał się do samodzielnego działania c) II Prymarcha był Mistrzem Wojny (w czasie Rangdańskich Xenobójstw w użyciu był okrzyk "Za Imperatora! Za Mistrza Wojny", rywalizacja o to kto zostanie Mistrzem zaczęła się dopiero po apogeum Xenobójstw wcześniej żaden Prymarcha nie walczył o ten tytuł). Co więc zrobiono z całym tym wydarzeniem i Prymarchą? Zmieciono pod dywan. Nie był to jednak koniec tragedii. Lata później odnaleziono XI Prymarchę, na który musiał od razu poradzić sobie z niemałym problemem - jego Legion został zdziesiątkowany po wydarzeniach z Rangdańskich Xenobójstw. thumb|260px|Wrzucam obrazek Imperialnego Rycerza żeby Rojek kliknąłStan XI był prawie tak zły jak II Legionu, nie było możliwości by szybko postawić go na nogi. A Imperator naciskał by szybko rozpocząć podbój. W takiej sytuacji XI Prymarcha sięgnął po manipulacje genetyczne. Chcąc szybko zwiększyć liczbę swoich Kosmicznych Marines zaczął profanować genoziarno. Początkowo wyniki były obiecujące jednak później doszło do fali mutacji. Większość Legionu zamieniła się w nieludzkie, odrażające monstra. Być może w tej sytuacji XI Prymarcha się poddał i oddał się pod sąd Imperatora. Być może walczył w obronie swoich zmutowanych synów. Być może sam zmutował. Nie wiadomo. W każdym razie jego samego i resztki jego Legionu spotkało to samo co II. Jak podano w "Fear to Tread", kiedy Horus spytał Sanguiniusa dlaczego ten nie zgłosi problemu z genoziarnem do Imperatora, Anioł odpowiedział że nie chce być odpowiedzialny za usunięcie swojego Legionu z historii. Kilku innych Prymarchów również wyraziło niechęć w informowaniu Imperatora o informowaniu o mutacjach i wypadkach w obrębie swoich Kosmicznych Marines. Przynajmniej przy jednym z Zaginionych Prymarchów musiało więc dojść do mutacji w Legionie, które były z pewnością winą samego syna Imperatora, gdyż jak podaje w M42 Belisarius Cawl, genoziarno Zaginionych jest czyste. Co ważne, w porażkach II i XI Legionów czynnego udziału nie brał Chaos. Największe zagrożenie dla ludzkości w tamtym czasie stanowili Rangdanie i Orkowie z Ullanoru, nie Bogowie. Podejście Imperatora było więc od początku do końca uzasadnione. Więc co zrobiło różnicę? Dlaczego Imperator, pomimo nie bycia idiotą, praktycznie przegrał Herezję? thumb|206px|Magnus Czerwony prowadzący swoich Synów ku nierobieniu niczego złegoHorus i Magnus. Po śmierci II Prymarchy miano Mistrza Wojny dostał najbardziej kompetentny i zaufany Prymarcha, Horus Lupercal. Najdbardziej odpowiedzialna pozycja dla najbardziej odpowiedzialnego Prymarchy. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo że Imperator w swoich przewidywaniach nie przewidział zaangażowania Horusa w potencjalny bunt Prymarchów. Jak sam powiedział do jednego ze swoich Custodes, Ra, w "Master of Mankind", postawił na najpewniejszą kartę. Bez Horusa cała Herezja rozpadłaby się w rok. Fulgrim po swoim wyniesieniu przestał interesować się Galaktyką i musiał zostać siłą zaciągnięty pod Terrę. Podobnie z Angronem. Operacje ściągnięcia ich przeprowadzili Lorgar i Perturabo, ale to Horus był mózgiem operacji i spajającym elementem całego buntu. Jednak nawet ze wsparciem Horusa, Herezja skończyłaby się szybko gdyby nie to że Magnus. We wszystkich przewidywaniach buntu Imperator miał po swojej stronie Adeptus Custodes, Siostry Ciszy i...no, siebie. Siebie na polu bitwy, swoją aurę zdolną pokonać Bogów, wszystko. Gdy Magnus nie zrobił niczego złego, wszystko to GRZECZNIEJ. Wszelkie plany trafiły do śmietnika. Imperator musiał pozostać na Terrze, tak jak jego najwięksi i najlepiej wyćwiczeni do walki z Chaosem żołnierze. Co więcej Legion Alfa wziął sobie za bardzo do serca tą całą "walkę z Chaosem" i w imię wykończenia Bogów byli gotowi wykończyć też ludzkość. A reszta to już historia. Więc, tak wygląda moja interpretacja działań Imperatora, Bogów Chaosu oraz wielu Prymarchów, zwłaszcza tych Zaginionych. Wyszło trochę dłużej niż zakładałem ale nadal mam nadzieję że to ktoś przeczyta i skomentuje. UPRZEJMIE PROSZĘ NASTĘPNY RAZ BEZ NIEŁADNYCH SŁÓW, JUŻ CHYBA PO RAZ WTÓRY